Interstellar Corsairs Corporation
The Interstellar Corsairs Corporation, tagged ICC, was founded in 3009 during The Great Galactic Depression as a response to rising pirate activity across all peripheral sectors. History and Goals As pirate activity, organised as well as unorganised, increasingly threatened the galactic balance, SkullCollector and Chessox, two corsairs of direct Earth descent, founded a corporation to counteract this menace. Intended to even out imbalances between scattered pirate clusters and structured raiding companies pillaging the periphery, this corporation slowly expanded its influence. Under a first nameless banner, a coalition of many major pirate organisations began to thrive and, moreover, industrialise. The aggressive nature of raiders, thieves and murderers turned into a benevolent business company. Today Now, a decade later, the corporation strives for a steady industry to sustain economic freedom, utilising their military dominance over the worlds to remain equally feared and respected. According to their marketing company, their intentions do not correspond to their reputation. It is merely a "key element to retain positive balances" Even though their roots are now burried beneath a thick trunk of good-will, they are not to be forgotten. Members of the ICC are known for their cunning trading strategies, especially regarding informal deals. Attacks on outposts have reportedly been commanded by ICC ships, but this is not confirmed, in fact denied by the heads of authority. Structure Hierarchy The fathers of the Interstellar Corsairs Corporation still reside above everyone else in a semi-elective monarchical hierarchy. This hierarchy closely resembles military rankings embedded within a surface of business titles. While such case has yet to take place, the leader - not necessarily the CEO - is elected from the officers, when the former bearer of the title has died or resigned. Every member has a vote in this, while the ex-leader can only recommend a successor. This already serves as a great first part of their election campaign which competitors have to outclass. SkullCollector, the CEO, calls himself the Prime Corsair. This allegedly is to primarily remind of their beginnings as corsairs and is not to be mistaken with actual deeds. Chessox, the CEO's second-in-command, is described by the rank of the Secundus, meaning nothing more than "the second". Every member after that is regarded with military ranks akin to those used in the Royal Navy of Earth. Below the Secundus yields the only Admiral the greatest power over military decisions with a Minister acting as his civilian counterpart. A Commodore is next in the chain of command, followed by a Captain, Commander, Lieutenant Commander, Lieutenant and Midshipman. It is rare that all of these ranks are held, most of the times only every alternating one is borne, often even only once. Sectors The corporation is divided into two main sectors, Military and Civilian, while the latter is again divided into two categories; Industry and Service. Emblem, Colours & Motto Their logo, as seen on the right-hand side, pictures a sword struck through a planet, symbolising the primarily military dominance of the corporation over the worlds. The ICC's colours are "black for awesome, red for fierceness and blue for integrity", as stated by Prime Corsair SkullCollector. The planet's green presumably stands for industry, but this is not confirmed. Their fleet colours depend on the sector of use, but all ships are seen based on a black hull. The armour plating and detailling correspond to the usage, e.g., the industrial branch is presented by brown on black. During the first two years, a number of mottos were used in raids and deals or to identifiy using codewords amongst the ICC members. Only one, though, has stuck and made it to the official device of the corporation: : "Awesome. Fierce. Veracious." These three words, as stated by all asked ICC members, represent exactly what the corporation stands for. Many even quote it like this: : "Being interstellar is awesome. Corsairs are fierce. We as a corporation are veracious." Headquarters While the corporation's headquarters' position is widely known, few dare to visit its location. Those who came with mischievous intentions have never returned, so rumors of enormous defensive capabilities have arisen. Confirmed information is not available. Category:Factions Category:Historical Events